Let the words fall out (and deal with the consequences)
by claire33333
Summary: Blaine knew how to fight, of course he did, he was even one of the best fighters in the District. He knew how to box, he was a fast runner and he was a deadly shot with a knife. But just because he knew how to didn't mean Blaine would use it. And now Blaine was on a train, he was on the train, and it was all his fault.


Hey guys !

So, this is the first time I try writing a fic and I just wrote the prologue so I hope it'll be at least a bit nice and you'll like it.

Every review is welcome, if you want to tell me you like the story or that you would like me to change some things and have some suggestions for me, I'll happily listen! Oh and I'm French so I'm sorry if my English isn't great ;)

Disclaimer: If you recognize it I don't own it, the rights belong to their rightful owners. Please don't sue me ;)

This story is a Hunger Games AU so there'll be violence but I'll give warnings before every chapter ! And this story is definitely Klaine !

* * *

The cold air was caressing his face, leaving his skin dry and cold, with a pink blush covering his cheek. His fingers were clamped in his pockets, the thin material of his worn out jacket being the only barrier protecting them from the biting cold. If he were to pull them out, in plain sight, you would see how rough they were, the once soft skin now chafed and worn out by the cold.

A lock of chestnut hair fell on his forehead and you could see the contrast between the golden locks and the too white skin. He was different from the other boys in his District, he often wondered why he was the only one. His skin was white, almost translucent and his eyes were blue, green and grey like the three colors melted together to create a new one. His lips were full, a bit chapped from the wind and the sun exposure but still soft and pink. If you got really close, kissing distance close, you could see tiny freckles adoring his skin, following his cheekbone and stopping right under eye level. His hair was short, chestnut locks perfectly held together and softening his sharp traits. For a long time he was this cute, round kid, the boy with baby fat and freckles all over his face, his hair parted in the middle. He wasn't like other boys, his voice was high and clear and he didn't find pleasure or even release in fighting.

Now, he was seventeen, almost eighteen and he was still different but it wasn't so noticeable, he was tall, not very tall but still tall and his traits were more defined, sharp. His body was lean and his muscles were present, not overly so but still present and defined under his taut skin. He learnt how to fight, yes he wasn't the best fighter out there but he was still able to defend himself if needed. Before, he never needed it, he was never in a position where he had to defend himself and fight for his life. After all, he was well liked in the District and his boyfriend was the blue-eyed boy, the favorite of a lot of people.

Blaine had been his boyfriend since he turned thirteen, if you asked anyone who Blaine was, they would tell you he's the nicest boy in the District. Always ready to help someone in need, an old woman who needed someone to help her get safely into her house or a young boy who had to learn how to tie a knot he was supposed to learn for school, Blaine would help. Blaine always helped because that's who he was, he couldn't stand by and watch people suffer, it wasn't in his nature, it's not who he was. He would rather go hungry himself than let a family suffer from hunger. If you asked anyone who Blaine was, they would also tell you that he did it all with the brightest smile they ever witnessed, he would go around smiling and singing, sometimes even jumping everywhere.

Where Kurt appeared cold, Blaine radiated warmth, where Kurt was bitchy, Blaine was sympathetic and where Kurt was closed off, Blaine was as open as a book.

Blaine knew how to fight, of course he did, he was even one of the best fighters in the District. He knew how to box, he was a fast runner and he was a deadly shot with a knife. But just because he knew how to didn't mean Blaine would use it. Truth is he wouldn't hurt a fly, he only ever hurt animals when he had to hunt because they needed food. If he passed by a hurt animal and he wasn't there to hunt he would stop and tend to it. No question asked. He would help the animal and let it go back to the forest.

And now Blaine was on a train.

He was on _the_ train.

And it was all his fault.

* * *

So ? like it ? Hate it ?

Tell me what you think !

And this story is dedicated to my wonderful friend Harshini. Thank you for being the beautiful person and friend you are ! I love you and without you I would have never posted here 3


End file.
